Game Update 1.4.2
=Highlights= Power Changes The highlight of this patch is a continuing focus on the Tier 4 experience in terms of power levels and power gaps. We took a look at the mechanics for players at all applicable Renown ranks within Tier 4 with a specific focus on the interplay between characters that are above Renown Rank 80 and those that are below. Based on the metrics, feedback, and discussions about this, we decided to make some changes to the mechanics and items that are available within this Tier. A number of item changes, additional items, and small tweaks were made in preparation for this in the previous patch cycle. This patch continues that process. For more details, see the individual sections below. Scenario Shakeup The battle has shifted! With the advent of 1.4.2, the lineup of the Scenarios has once again shifted. A number of old scenarios are making their return, some are retiring for the moment, and others are shifting tiers. For a full list of the new line-up, see the RVR section. New Pets A gaggle of new vanity pets have shown up in the capital cities! From the loveable powder monkey to the enigmatic imp skeleton, there are fun pets to have for all. Some of them are just companions to follow you around between battles, while others are scrounging pets that will add 5% to the gold looted with them active. Over time, they'll pay for themselves! These pets are available for purchase via account entitlements that can be found at the EA Store. Adopt a pet today! =Realm versus Realm= Scenarios The line-up of scenarios that are permanently available has changed. The new list is as follows: Tier 1: *Nordenwatch *Gates of Ekrund *Highpass Cemetery Tier 2: *Nordenwatch *Mourkain Temple *Stonetroll Crossing Tier 3: *Nordenwatch *Mourkain Temple *Tor Anroc *Reikland Factory Tier 4: *Nordenwatch *Mourkain Temple *Maw of Madness *Serpent's Passage *Gromril Crossing *Thunder Valley =Combat and Careers= Renown Ranks We have made behind the scene changes to how the effective level of a character is calculated for characters that are above Renown Rank 80. This alteration, in conjunction to the item changes made, will help to ensure that the parity between Renown Ranks within Tier 4 feels more natural. To do this, we have lowered the overall gap in effective levels between Renown Ranks 80 and 100. The goal of this change is not to undermine the rewards for gaining Renown Ranks, but to prevent imbalance and allow for a fun experience for all players, including those that have proven their mettle in battle. This change also gives us a good foundation to expand or enhance the game going forward. General Changes & Bug Fixes Chosen Bug Fixes: *Critical Suppression: The debuff tooltip will now display the proper text. Choppa Bug Fixes: *Furious Choppin: The channel will now stop when the target is out of range. *Outta My Face!: This ability can no longer be activated while under the effects of a silence. Disciple of Khaine Bug Fixes: *Rend Soul: The channel will now stop when the target is out of range. *Terrifying Vision: This ability can no longer be activated while under the effects of a silence. Engineer Bug Fixes: *Addling Shot: This ability can no longer be activated while under the effects of a silence. Marauder Bug Fixes: *Wave of Horror: This ability can no longer be activated while under the effects of a silence. Shadow Warrior Bug Fixes: *Distracting Shot: This ability can no longer be activated while under the effects of a silence. Slayer Bug Fixes: *Distracting Roar: This ability can no longer be activated while under the effects of a silence. *Rune of Absorption: The channel will now stop when the target is out of range. Squig Herder Bug Fixes: *Don't Eat Me: This ability can no longer be activated while under the effects of a silence. *KABOOM!: The ability will no longer knock the target back if defended. Warrior Priest Bug Fixes: *Divine Assault: The channel will now stop when the target is out of range. Witch Elf Bug Fixes: *Agile Escape: Inexorable Force will no longer make you immune to the Agile Escape knockback. *Enchanting Beauty: This ability can no longer be activated while under the effects of a silence. Witch Hunter Bug Fixes: *Declare Anathema: Inexorable Force will no longer make you immune to the Declare Anathema knockback. *Get Thee Behind Me!: This ability can no longer be activated while under the effects of a silence. =Content= General *Brimdall Yggdreidar is now the correct Rank. *Taelq Ragecrown will clearly speak about the Tome of Knowledge entry Cold One - A Balancing of Scales when unlocking it. *The Engineer items Devastator Bulwark and Devastator Sparkplate now unlock their corresponding Tome of Knowledge entries correctly. *All Nordland Handgunners near the Salzenmund Bridge are attackable and can be killed. *The Chaos Stamp Licker is now available for purchase to those who have opened their mailbox 50,000 times. *The Curious Barrels will no longer spawn under the ground in Altdorf. *Lord Xyshrenth in Reikland will now grant the correct Noteworthy Persons Tome of Knowledge entry. *Captain Kalder Tannenbach will now grant the correct Noteworthy Persons Tome of Knowledge entry. *Life of Sigmar will unlock the corresponding Tome of Knowledge entry once more. Dungeons *Lost Vale: Killing a Gorge-Maw Rhinox now grants the correct Tome of Knowledge entries. *Lost Vale: The Darkpromise Beast on the beach will no longer leave a shadow after it is defeated. *Tomb of the Vulture Lord: Hand of Ualatp can once again be affected by knockdowns when casting Talon Flail, and the cooldown will now correctly affect how often the ability is used. Quests *Mentioned in Dispatches: The journal text will no longer mention a non-existent flightmaster in Ravenraid. *Eternal Flame: The journal text is now free of typos. *Local Beliefs: The journal text is now free of typos. *Rightfully Ours: The quest tab in the Tome of Knowledge now displays the correct zones and only the correct zones. *All Wrapped Up: The waypoint correctly marks where Gunther is located and he should be easier to find. *Striking the Source: The journal text now states that the quest must be completed before the timer runs out. *An Eye for Trouble: Killing the Wavebreaker Seafarers at the quest waypoint will now correctly grant credit. *Natural Selection: Order players will no longer be able to get this Destruction quest. *Out of Favor: If the sub-quests (Leashing the Waaagh and Conquering the Raven) have been completed, a failsafe is now in place to grant credit by speaking with Queen Morathi or by abandoning the quest and retaking it. *Time to Waaagh: Completing the sub-quests (Phuntz's Gits, Shmeek's Elf Attack, and Brung's Boar Boyz) will no longer prevent the quest from continuing. *Show 'em Who's Boss: The Meat Barrel is in the correct location (and fully visible) outside of Rikkit's hut. *The Exalted One: The waypoint has been moved to correctly mark where Larz the Incarnate and his chest are located. *Desperate Gambit: The Black Ice Bonebrawlers will now more reliably spawn, making the quest easier to complete. Public Quests *Spirits of the Shadow: Kindling in stage one will now give credit correctly, and respawn if they did not count. *The Shrieking Meadow: Harpies will continue to respawn throughout stage one. *Assault on Coal Ridge Depot: All of the signal fires are visible and accessible once again. *Shadowchasm: The Razormist Tents in this Order Public Quest may no longer be burnt by Destruction characters. =Items= General Changes and Bug Fixes *As part of our examination of power levels and gaps for characters in Tier 4, we have expanded upon the changes that begun in patch 1.4.1. To coincide with the effective level changes for Renown Ranks 80 through 100, the items that were introduced in Patch 1.4.0 have been modified so that the item levels reflect these changes. All armors sets, individual armor drops, and weapons for this range have been modified and the new values are reflected in these items. Item Changes *Mounts that are given for account entitlements can now be destroyed as they are recoverable via the claim window introduced in 1.4.1. *The set bonus "Siphon Vitality" has been replaced with "Virtue of Fortitude". The new bonus will trigger after being hit and will now increase Fortitude. *The set bonus "Boost" featured on Doomflayer and Warpforged armor sets for DPS careers have been adjusted and will now scale up. This fixes an issue in which the bonuses were reduced below the values of lower rank armor sets. *Fixed an issue that allowed players to use Guild Recall scrolls while in combat. *Mirror of Chaos Wastes can no longer be used while in combat. =Art= Zone Updates *Mourkain Temple has received an update to the layout. The artifact is now located within the temple proper and the fighting area around the temple has been expanded. With the new Scenario Shakeup Mourkain Temple will be available for tiers 2 to 4. Feedback about this change will be solicited in a Dev Discussion on the official BioWare forums soon after the launch of the patch.